My Baby Shot Me Down
by fionasquid
Summary: Extended gun training scene. And alien skunks. Gwen/Jack


She placed one foot in front of the other as though she'd be planning to leave the room. But she was stalling her steps and her pace was ridiculously slow and snail-like. She pondered whether he had taken notice of her motives behind the slowness or not. It would be too late soon, she thought to herself and was about to exit the place when she heard him shout out her name.

"Gwen! Wait up!"

She turned around and was secretly pleased with herself. Jack had done exactly what she had expected and hoped he would.

"I know it's late but couldn't you stay for just a little tick longer? There's something that I want to show you before you leave home," he said and tried to look busy and official by rubbing one of the guns with a rug.

She appeared to be hesitating, glancing at her watch a few times and Jack's expression was shifting into disappointment till he saw the smile that was curling her lips upwards. He flashed a brief line of white teeth to her direction and put the gun and the polishing rug on the table, freeing both of his hands.

"Guess I can stay then," she said but soon corrected herself, "but just for a little while."

Walking closer to him, she waited that he'd start doing something...what ever it was he wanted her to see. In stead, he just picked another gun up and held it in his palm, looking at it carefully from every possible angle and was twirling it around. Her eyes got wider. Just a moment ago, he had been teaching her how not to point the gun to the roof etc. and here he was now doing the exact same thing he had told her not to do.

"You know that I've had to use these before."

"Yeah, I did kind of figure that one already," she answered smiling. He wasn't smiling.

She recalled how he had told something her after he had gotten shot to the head and nothing had happened – how it had been hard for him to spill any more details about that incident, what had truly happened to him. When a dark shadow passed his face, Gwen knew in the back of her mind that he was going thru the events of that moment in his head. She didn't want to interrupt him from his thoughts and just stayed quiet.

It took him a couple of minutes to get his appearance back together and he seemed vulnerable like a small child for just that moment. Then he was back to being the good ol' Jackie. She realised without a single word having to be uttered that it would not be a wise thing to ask something about that now. He'd open up to her when the time would be right. For that right time to come...it might take longer than expected but it would come.

Frowning at him a tick too long, she moved her gaze to the grey surface of the table. Jack put the gun back on the table and paced next to her. When his hand touched her shoulder, Gwen closed her eyes and remembered what had happened in the gun training he had just given to her.

_Yeah...He was showing me how to use a gun..._

He came close to her and touched her.

He was taking short and silent steps around her and invading her personal space, keeping his palm on her waist and sliding it dangerously lower with every movement he made. She let her arms hang on her sides, not quite knowing what to do with them while he was giving her the lap dance without the lap part. A hint of gilt erupted into her heart when she saw how much he was enjoying this – he had slightly closed his eye lids and tilted his head back just the amount that one would if thinking nasty things and finding them turning on, but the gilt was swept away as soon as his fingers started to caress her neck. Her skin went to goose bumps where his hands touched her and he noticed this. The coldness from his hands was sending shivers down her spine. More goose bumps.

"You said you wanted to show me something," she tried to mumble between her breaths like nothing out of the ordinary was happening. He didn't react to her words and leaned down with his mouth and started to work his magic on her neck. Even his lips were cold, but her warm presence soon took away the coldness on them. As she felt them on her, a sharp inhale came out of her mouth and she did the same head tilting Jack had done.

His hands had moved back to her waist and when he heard her panting to his ear increase, he pressed the palms harder against her and bit her neck lightly. Though, they both knew that when he would use his teeth there would be some sort of a mark left on her skin, neither one of them cared anymore. As he pushed her ass against the metal table and waggled his hips against her, she realised after that moment, there would be no coming back.

_Last chance... _

His tongue slid along her neck and made her feel the raw combination of lips, teeth and saliva. She had no urge to turn him down anymore and finally brought her own hands up to his short hair, burying them there completely. He withdrew his face further from her and when his lips detached themselves from her skin, the parting made an embarrassing smack, but neither one of them seemed to have noticed it. Gwen felt like a bucket of ice cold water had been thrown on her and slowly but reluctantly her mind was forced to come back to the present time. Opening her eyes in slow motion, she saw Jack's face right in front of her. He was still keeping his eyes lids shut and holding her firmly by the waist, taking in the queer yet nice tension that was floating around them. Eventually, when he had opened his eyes they just stared at one another for a moment – like both of them had seen this coming and was happy that the other person was there.

"You still want to see what I have to show you?" he broke the silence and stroked the skin area above where her jeans ended.

His hands were cold. Her warm skin had taken the coolness away, but now it had returned. Then it hit her.

_He was nervous about this._

She snorted loudly partly because of his question and partly because of her own observation. The look on his face was slightly hurt but he was smiling as he kept on frowning at her fascinated. It had been some time since he had been like this with a woman. He recalled briefly all the men he had fucked in the near past – Ianto and the Doctor had been the most recent lovers.

His lower body felt a sudden flash of not waves travel thru it when his mind took him back to the memories.

_Ianto – next to the computer table. He had dropped the tea tray on the concrete floor and the tea had spilled all over the place. It had warmed them some more. Afterwards, he had spend two hours cleaning the mess up, some sort of shy smile lighting his face._

_The Doctor – in the TARDIS after he had danced with Rose. She had gone to the back room and left the two of them together. Jack could still feel the grating of the TARDIS' floor pressed against his knees. _

Jack shook his head to push the past where it had come from. Her eyes were fixed to his lips and were glimmering and reflecting the lust inside her.

"Yeah. Show me," she finally answered to his question and brought her face so close to his that their eye contact broke. The carbon hydroxide his nostrils blew out was humid and smelled like baby lotion. Gwen moved the tip of the nose against his face – the cheeks, the forehead and the jawline. His grip tightened.

She slid her palms slowly down the sides of his neck and when they reached his shirt's collar, all of a sudden she switched their positions and his ass was against the table. After landing quick series of butterfly kisses along his jawline, Gwen pulled back and left him looking baffled.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Again, the something you needed to show me..." she reminded him.

He gazed down and then raised his eyes back to her face. Removing his hands from her waist, Jack brought them up to unbutton his shirt. Gwen observed carefully how his big fingers worked their way through each button until the shirt was totally open. He pushed the canvas aside, revealing his left shoulder to her. She looked at his questioning, but when his eyes shifted to peer at his shoulder, she realised there was something there for her to see. It was a small tattoo. At first it was blurry, but as she leaned closer, she was able to see the details.

It was a tattoo of a rose. The rose had four red vine coloured buds and the stem and the leaves were black. One of the buds had fallen off and it was laying next to the rose, being black as a pile of wet coal.

She brought her hands up to his shoulder and slid her index finger along the outlines of the rose as if she had been drawing it. When she got to the red buds, he let out a relieved exhale and she felt the warm air cascading against her chest from his mouth. Her finger didn't touch the dead bud. In stead, she moved both of her hands to rest on his stomach and leaned her face down to kiss the tattoo. She felt how his fingers pressed harder against her lower back while her tongue was exploring the tattoo and the skin area around it. He tasted salty and bitter, just like a man was supposed to. Pushing her eye lids together, she closed her mouth and brought her face back up.

Frowning at her, Jack saw her finally completely opened up to him, holding back nothing. And that was one hell of a beautiful sight.

"It's pretty," she whispered.

She saw the raw way he was staring at her and it made her feel naked and she blushed and felt the shivers go down her upper body.

"It's a mind tattoo."

"What?"

"A mind tattoo. It's a tattoo that will only pop out and be visible when its owner is turned on," he explained.

This made her blush even more, but it also made her feel warm and relaxed inside. Laughing silently, sh caressed his waist and added more pressure with them on him so he had to sit on the table to keep his balance. Gazing up to her, Jack watched how she climbed effortlessly on the table to join him. She adjusted her knees on either sides of him and pulled her body close to his. Tilting her head back, she shook it in order to get all the loose hairs away from her face. She adjusted herself some more by rocking her pelvis and placed her palms to support his neck. He pulled her as close as he could and feeling the hot denim pressed against his dark trousers, his cock started to become harder.

Looking down to him, she saw him staring at her and his chest rising and falling in the rhythm of his deep breaths.

She leaned her face down and kept her lips so close to his that the warmness of them was radiating to him, but they weren't touching. She was teasing him and knowing it made him even more excited. Her mouth was blowing moist and milky scented air to his face.

Eventually, she closed the gap between them and kissed him. Her hands moved up to cup his cheeks and Jack rester his cold palms on her waist.

_He was still nervous._

Her lips brushed lightly on his and she closed her eyes. After feeling him starting to respond to her movements, she parted her lips and let his tongue slip into her mouth. It was touching her teeth and gums and at one point it dabbed against her own tongue. When he slid it along her palate, the soft moan that had been building up in the back of her throat, erupted into his mouth.

He tasted weird – like the pies her grandma' had once used to do, but still somehow alien. The combination of his sugary rhubarb pie-flavored mouth and wet tongue made another whimper escape to echo inside his mouth. He shifted his hands lower on her back until they were pressed against the inside of the jeans and stroking her bare buttocks. She took a quick inhale through her nose, making a small area on his skin go cool since she had sucked all the warm air there into her system. Opening her mouth wider, she deepened the kiss.

_He wanted her._

Her nose was buried to his left cheek and she was taking in everything she could with her mouth. But no matter how wide he would open his lips, how deep his tongue would go nor how hard their chest would be pressed up against each other, it just wasn't enough.

_He wanted all of her._

He broke the kiss and for the next few ticks, he just panted and took in her presence. Her hands moved to take off his shirt and she managed to gather the whole piece of clothing quickly into her right palm since he had unbuttoned it for her. She was glad that he had taken off the black leather vest earlier and she didn't have to worry about that anymore. It was laying in some corner of the room and the water was probably ruining its good Italian leather. But who cared.

Yanking her off the table, they were both standing on the floor. Jack moved his hands to unhook her bra and after tossing it to join their shirts, he brought his face back to look at her.

_Her breasts._

They weren't the cabanha-sized melons that one could find on the cover of the _Playboy_ neither were they tinsy sized golf balls that Tiger Woods could swing around the field easily with his 3 iron. They were just the right size - like custom made to his hands and mouth as he later discovered. Sliding his palms downward, Jack pulled slowly her jeans off. After she had jumped out of them, she was completely naked in front of him. Feeling too bare, Gwen asked him to take off his pants and he obeyed.

_No underwear._

_Well, that's very much like him, I guess, _she thought and her mind was beginning to drift into the haven where nobody wore any underwear until he brought her back to the soil of Tellus by clasping her wrists into his hands and backing her against the wall. He kissed her and forced her to raise her hands above her head. The rhubarb pie in his mouth had gotten some cinnamon into it and she loved how he didn't remind her of her grandma' anymore. It had felt a little weird to be kissing a man named Jack, when the memories your brain kept shoving into your mind were somehow involving a person called Alma.

_Kissing girls is nice and all but when we are talking about a 100-year-old hog...well..._

Moving his lips to lick her ear lobs, he made a boyish groan and freed her hands. She let them go down to rest on his waist and encouraged him to come closer. She felt his erection against her thigh and it made her legs go wobbly – she had the same feeling she used to get when she had stood up in the row boat where his grandpa' had taken her to fish when she had been quite ten years old. The sudden smell of perch made her feel sick, but when he lift her left leg up and ordered her to wrap it around his pelvis, she forgot all about the scaly creatures.

He made their position more stable by adjusting himself as close to her as she could and pressing her figure gently against the wall more. His panting mouth came to her ear again and he whispered; "Ready?"

Gwen glanced him under the dark hair mass that had fallen to frame her face. His eyes were waiting for her approval and when he heard her mumble the "A-ha" to his neck, he let the length of him sank into her. A wail came out between her lips as she felt him caress her inner walls. His hip was moving slowly and as she began whimpering louder, he increased his rocking rhythm.

"You might experience some rush of foreign things in your head..." he said, but was cut off when she suddenly screamed.

"_Enkelihiutaleet_!"

Her eyes opened wide. She had just exclaimed something that she had no idea what it meant. He kept on moving inside of her and soon she relaxed again, adjusting her body back to his thrusts. Placing her hands to take support from his shoulders, she buried her face to the crook of his neck and licked the skin area right below his ear.

"What the heck was that?" she mumbled.

"Yeah.. That was the rush I was just about to inform you," he continued and added pressure to her thighs and made her press her eye lids tighter against each other. "Some of my lovers get the rushes, I just wasn't sure that you'd get them too because you are a pure human. But obviously, you'll get them."

"But what does _enkelihiutaleet_ mean?" She tried to pronounce the word like she had before but it came out all different and wrong.

"It's Finnish. My head picks up foreign languages where ever I go and once I've been hearing that particular language for some period of time, I can speak it. Kind of like how the TARDIS works. Neat, eh?" She nodded and bit his neck, though, she had no idea what he was talking about. "Lately, _my more personal parts_ have started to teach these languages to other people."

She couldn't listen to his yapping anymore and brought her hand to cover his babbling mouth, making him shut up. Taking support from the wall, Gwen repositioned herself so he could go in deeper. He released a sigh of his cinnamon-rhubarb pie breath to float around her breast and when she took an inhale, she tasted the sugary scent in the front part of her tongue. She wanted to taste it better and found his lips. He opened his mouth wide and let her scrape every bit of that pie out of his mouth.

When she started to scream again, he pulled back.

"_Les moufettes avec les dents en or_!"

"What?" he asked confused.

"I don't know what it does that mean. You're the one with the fucking international penis that keeps shoving these turkey's clucking sounding words into my head!"

"Ah. Now I remember._ Paris, 1989. The skunks with the gold teeth._ They even wore these cute little dark berets and black and white-striped shirts so they would blend into the _bonjour_-saying human mass. But soon they realised that that wasn't going to happen because the still smelled like the rotten alien skunks they were. No matter how much _baguette_ they would eat, the stink of expired eggs was always hovering around them. So they had to leave... Sad I know..." he finished his story and began moving inside her in round motions instead of the back and forth pushing. And it was sending her over the edge. He had been with a woman long enough to know when they were about to come.

As her inner wall began to make wavy movements around him, she closed her eyes and Jack gasped loudly when he felt her nails digging into his back. Eventually, her body relaxed and she thanked him by kissing him one more time before she left home to her boyfriend.

/

Later on, Captain Jack showed her that he could do a whole lot of more than just use his guns. Gwen shifted her weight to her left foot and leant herself against his leather jacket-covered shoulder. His arm automatically came to wrap around her upper body, closing all the gaps that still had been between them. The sun would come up soon. The new day would begin.


End file.
